1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the removal of gross garbage in the pre-wash zone of a warewasher.
2. Description of Related Art
In commercial warewashing systems, such as sold to hotels, resorts, universities and the like, there are typically several sections through which pass dishes, glasses, flatware, etc. to be cleaned. In one such system the dishes are held in racks, the racks are carried by dollies and the dollies travel on a conveyor pan. In another such system, the dishes are transported through the warewashing machine on a pronged belt conveyor (commonly referred to as a flight-type machine); and in still another such system, the dishes are loaded into a rack and the rack is then transported through the warewashing machine by various means such as chains, pawl bars, etc.
In many of these warewashing machines, there are usually three sequential sections, a pre-wash section, a power wash section and a final rinse section.
In the pre-wash section, the gross garbage from the dishes is removed. Subsequently the dishes enter the power wash section. The pre-wash, in essence, flushes the gross garbage from the dishes. Typically removable screens are placed in the bottom of the pre-wash section over a sump. Periodically, the screens are removed, cleaned and replaced. Alternatively, some systems place a slanted floor in the bottom of the pre-wash floor section. This slanted floor directs the water and the garbage to one side of the pre-wash section and funnels the water/garbage into an outlet several inches wide. The water/garbage from the outlet is dumped into an outside container, such as a hommel pot or into a box-like container, built onto the side of the system, having a screen basket that can be lifted out periodically and dumped.
Usually these containers are disposed such that the build-up of garbage on the screen is not seen unless a cover is removed. This results in occasional backup in the pre-wash and/or the power-wash zones resulting in down time loss to clean up.
The present invention embodies, a modular garbage and refuse system, which can replace the drawer-like screens currently used in the pre-wash section of many prior art warewasher systems.
A pre-wash section comprises a cabinet having a sump and a wall which wall is characterized by an opening. The system of the invention comprises a plate, a perforated trough having an open top to which the plate is secured and a sink underlies the perforated trough. A spiral drive is carried in the trough. The plate extends into the pre-wash zone. The trough is exterior of the wall. The sink is under the trough and is in fluid flow communication with the sump. The water and gross garbage flow across the plate and into the trough. The garbage is retained by the trough. The spiral drive transfers the garbage to the end of the trough where it is dumped into a receptacle. The pre-rinse water flows through the perforated trough into the sink and is returned to the sump of the pre-wash section.
The trough can have a series of different inclines and can be perforated entirely throughout or only a portion thereof. The water in the trough ensures the garbage does not cake while the water itself drains down through the perforations into the sink and returns to the sump in the bottom of the pre-wash section.
The trough is designed to operate in such a way as to take the mixture of garbage and pre-wash water out of the pre-wash section, straining the water out of the mixture and depositing the gross garbage into a container and returning the strained water to the pre-wash sump by gravity flow.
In a preferred embodiment, the plate is characterized by perforations to allow for some draining of the water through the plate into the sump. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the plate has at least one non perforated strip which functions as a sluice to allow water and gross garbage to flow directly to the trough. The strip is defined by adjacent perforated sections. Sometimes with heavy use, if there are perforations across the entire width of the plate the gross garbage will tend to mat on the plate and impede the flow to the trough. The non-perforated strip effects a sluicing action which not only allows for direct flow into the trough but also inhibits the mating of the gross garbage on the adjacent perforated sections.